How to Lose a Girl In Just One Date
by MilkTea141
Summary: Mr. Glasses Man decides...he needs a girlfriend. On four hilarious dates with Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, and Miyon, will he be successful? Or maybe he'll just get them even more angry at them than before?
1. First Date

It's Kiki again! Haven't updated in a while…I've been spending my time on Fiction Press If you want to look at the other story I am working on Fiction Press. Please search Citrus Tea My name to read my story if you have time. Thanks much

I always thought from the bad guy's point of view would be funny, so I am doing a Fan Fiction of Mr. G-Man XD trying to get a date with one of the female main characters.

Now, remember that this is before Kazune falls in love with Karin, and Yuuki with Miyon, but they still like each other!

Hope you enjoy the funny world of Mr. Glasses Man! WARNING!! SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE MANGA SERIES OF KAMICHAMA KARIN!!!

X O X O X O

Hello there. I introduce myself as Kirio Karasuma, a guy who just is misunderstood. Please, I beg of you, do NOT call me Mr. Glasses Man. Don't ask. It's a long story.

I have written a guide on how to lose a girl in just one date. Here, I write out my tragic story.

These people hate me because naturally I am their enemy of course, but also of this. Something they would never admit to, but I spill out the secrets finally. Please read on and share my pain.

I have realized in my poor life I need a female companionship.

I know I have my sister Kirika Karasuma, and my half sister Himeka, but still, someone to love.

First I look at my possibilities. It cannot be the "Kazune-Z" as they call themselves, since their pathetic idol is…my archenemy Kazune Kujyou. I hate him with a passion.

Obviously, the michirians are out too. They are obviously in love with the airhead Michiru Nishikiori who stayed behind a grade because of an accident.

So that leaves, Karin Hanazono, Himeka Kujyou, Kazusa, and Miyon.

Boy, do I need to go out more.

I realize this will be hard to win their hearts. But I will try my hardest.

Little did I know how hard it was.

X O X O X O

My first date was with none other than Karin Hanazono, a friend of Kazune Kuyjou, who is my enemy. I asked her out on a date to a restaurant, and to my surprise she agrees.

I place my wallet in my coat pocket and head out.

This is a first class restaurant, which means gourmet food everywhere, and I just hope that my date isn't that pricey.

"Hello Mr. Glasses Man!!" Karin said with cheerfulness as I met her at the restaurant. I winced of course, since I despise to be called Mr. Glasses Man.

"Please, Miss Hanazono, do not absolutely call me that horrid name." I said calmly.

Karin smirked. "Okay, Mr. G-Man! You don't need to call me Miss Hanazono, how about just plain Karin?"

I bit my lip, avoiding a nasty retort that could ruin my first date. "Let's go in shall we?"

"Yes, we shall, my dearest." She imitated my formalness.

She just mocked me.

This was not going well.

We sat near a fish tank, and ordered our food. Karin had a gleam in her eye which I know wasn't good for me. "You're paying right?" She inquired.

"Yes," I replied. It was only etiquette for the asker of the date to pay.

"Cool, then." She beamed.

We sat in silence. Well, this was very fun. Please note the sarcasm.

"Sooo…" I started out, trying to start a conversation. "How's school?"

"Boring. The President of the Student Council Association should do something about it." She mischievously smiled.

"Yes, well the President can't do everything." I searched in my head for something else to say. "Umm, how do you like the modern music scene?"

Karin giggled. "You have a funny saying for words. Your not talking to the queen of England, you know."

I narrowed my eyes, but waved the words away like an annoying fly. I didn't know why, but right now I would just love to swat Karin away at this moment.

"Did you just say I am annoying?"

"What?" Did I just think out loud again? I am so stupid. "I didn't say you were annoying."

"Ooooookay, whatever then."

"Umm," Again, in my head I tried to search for a compliment. "You look like you lost a few pounds."

Karin fumed. "Did you think I was fat to start out with?!!"

"Uhh, well, now that I think about it…Hmm…not as fat as your friend Himeka, might I say."

She slammed her fist on the table. "Oh My Gosh, Mr. Glasses Man!! I thought you had a little sense, maybe a little nice, but no! You're just rotten inside and out!"

We had attracted a crowd now. And I knew this was a bad idea. I stayed calm though.

"Listen, Karin, uhh-look! Our food is here now!"

"Oh. Goodie!" She exclaimed as she dug in her aromatic food.

The rest of our conversation consisted of, "Pass the salt," or "Yummy". This is really how I pictured my first date.

When the bill came, I swear my eyes popped out. It was so expensive! Karin snickered. "Mr. Glasses Man, what's wrong? Can't you afford it?"

It couldn't be true, but it was. "No, I can't. Do you have any money?"

Karin stopped her snickers and turned a white pale. "Uhh, no. I thought you were going to pay."

"Ready for the bill?" The waiter asked us.

We both turned to him. "Uhh, just a minute, if you please."

He eyed us suspiciously. "Very well then."

I glared at Karin. "Why'd you have to order such an expensive platter??" I whispered angrily, not to let the waiter hear.

She glared back "Who was the one who invited me out to such an expensive restaurant??"

"Ahem," The waiter cleared his throat, looking at us expectantly.

I decided to be not the law-abiding Student Council President just this evening. I pointed to a picture, which immediately averted the waiter's attention, and then grabbed my date's hand and ran for it.

"Hey!! That guy's trying to dine and dash!!!" Someone called, but I didn't turn to see who it was, I just ran.

"Mr. Glasses Man, what are you doing??" Karin said, being dragged along.

"I should deserve a thanks, since I'm rescuing you!!"

"You two are going to deserve a date with the dishes." I stopped immediately in front of the exit door to find a large man folding his arms scowling at us.

I stopped sheepishly. "Umm, good evening sir."

He pointed to the kitchen door. "Since you can't pay for your dinner, I'm afraid you'll have to make it up with the dishes."

I obeyed reluctantly; I didn't want to be in any more trouble. Karin just gave death looks at me while she and I washed the dishes in silence.

_If looks could kill_ suddenly came into my mind. I have no idea why.

After the guy let us go, Karin said goodbye to me. Actually not a goodbye, more of a slap.

"I never want to see you again! I hate you!!"

Good-bye, dear.

And so there goes my first date.

X O X O End First Date X O X O

P.S Next Date is Himeka Kujyou!! Please rate and review!


	2. Second Date

Hee hee! Hello! Thank you all for the reviews last time, I really appreciate it It helps me write more chapters

Anyways, this date is with Himeka Kuyjou. Next will be Kazusa. Just to let ya know, there will be four chapters. Four dates

Enjoy the second chapter of the crazy perspective of Mr. G-man!

X O X Second Date- Himeka X O X

Alas, my first date didn't go so well. But, I shall not give up. I decided to cross out Karin on my list. My next date will be Himeka Kujyou. She is a cousin of Kazune Kujyou. They all apparently are friends with my enemy, unfortunately, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

I asked her out, and again to my surprise she agreed, with a smile too. I bet she doesn't realize that we are enemies, but nonetheless.

The second date is taking place on a cliff with a breath-taking view of our little town, and we will be having an evening picnic.

What's the worst that could go wrong?

I walked on the grass, staring at the cloudless sky replaced with glittering stars. Fate was on my side this time.

Himeka beamed when she saw me. "Hello Mr. G-Man!"

I flinched at the ungodly name. It was the same with what Karin called me. But how..? I understood immediately. They lived in the same house. Duh. I let it go since the date was going pretty good. "What's up?" I asked calmly.

She laid out the picnic blanket and food. "Well the opposite direction of down, where the sky is right now, lots of stuff." She giggled.

I smiled. "Of course. Funny joke."

We ate in silence again, but at least there weren't Karin's death glares, and not big guys ordering you around to wash dishes.

"Ooh, the sky is so pretty today," Himeka exclaimed as she stared up into the sky.

"Yup, it sure is." She didn't reply. "Uhh, Himeka?"

"Oh! Yeah."

A bit of an airhead, I might presume. And not to add she resembles a lot like my half sister Himeka, so it looks like I'm dating my younger sister.

I shook my head furiously, trying to get the thought out. Think on the good things. Don't dwell too much on the horrible stuff.

"You okay, Mr. G-Man?" Himeka's big eyes stared at me wonderingly.

"Um, yeah." Other than I feel like I'm dating my younger sister, I'm just peachy! I thought sarcastically.

There was a flicker of light in the summer air. Himeka immediately stood up, apparently excited. "Ooh fireflies! Let's catch them!"

I forgot about Himeka's obsession with bugs. And, I snickered at this, Kujyou's fear of them.

"I'll just stay here," I said, lying down on the blanket.

"Yay!" She had already forgotten about me. Heaving a huge sigh, I felt like I was more of a father than a boyfriend on my second date.

Augh…mental images! I've got to be more careful of what I say, or who knows what will pop in my head like an unsuspecting god blinding me with a beam of light.

_Kujyou_, I unpleasantly thought. Good thing he wasn't here though. It was just Little Kindergartener and I.

Suddenly a platter of food splattered on my face. "Argh!" I cried out.

"Ohh, Mr. G-man, I'm soo sorry," Himeka said, but it didn't sound like she was sorry. Like there was a bit of taunt in that sweet little innocent voice of hers.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face briskly. "No problem," I muttered.

She giggled uncontrollably. How much she was my enemy, I couldn't stay mad at her long. She was just too…innocent and naïve.

But that was the problem. She just was too young for me.

"Look, Mr. G-Man! I caught a butterfly!!" Himeka shoved the jar in my face. I was about to burst, but I kept my patience. The wriggly insect with wings stared at me, like it was teasing me about how much bad luck I was having.

"That's…nice Himeka," I twitched. I couldn't take this any longer. "Himeka," I said, trying to catch her attention.

She was eyeing a cricket. "Hmm?" She asked.

"I think we shouldn't see each other. No offense, but you're just not the girl for me."

"Oh." Her face fell for a minute, but then re-brightened, like a light switch that was off then on. "Alright then! See ya!" She skipped off, just like this didn't happen. On her little merry way.

And me, on my tiring quest for another girl. Joy.

X O X O End Second Date Himeka X O X O


	3. Third Date

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was having writer's block.

Gets cookies thrown at

Okay, okay!! Fine! So I had a lack of enthusiasm and was in a state of mind where I had the inability to write!

Gets cookies thrown at

FINE! I was lazy!

Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons HA HA!

Anyways, the important thing is that I am updating. This one is Kazusa, Kazune-kun's sister. Please rate how do you check how your story is rated?? and review. I really would like the review more though.

& I also added a sweet moment I had to take pity for Mr. G-Man! Hope it didn't sound too OOC out of character for him! And for his sisters…

X O X O Third Date Kazusa X O X O

Two girls down, two to go. I looked at my list with contempt, and then threw it away. No need for it if you only had to keep track of two girls.

So what if the first two dates was crappy? They say third times the charm…right?

I'm serious; this is like a dating game where everyone hates Mr. Glasses-I mean, Kirio Karasuma. Darn me! I am already used to this pathetic nickname my enemies have pasted to my identity.

While bumping into Kazusa at Wal-mart hey, **sometime** you got to shop for food in order to live I didn't even have to ask her on a date. She asked me.

She looked at me and smiled. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" She politely asked.

I was at a loss for words. "Yes," was all I could reply back.

"Al-right. Movies at 8."

"Okay."

Then I went back to my usual shopping. I went home to two hungry creatures. Himeka kept clinging on me and Kirika just was plain amused.

"Himeka's just hungry," She explained, helping me unload groceries.

I shook Himeka off and handed her an apple. She took it with a grin.

"Thank you!" She said.

"You should be proud of her," Kirika said, smiling at Himeka with a little bit of pride. "She has manners."

"But not my dates." I said, stuffing a carton of milk in the refrigerator. "They obviously all hate me."

"Don't give up, brother!" She encouraged. Always the optimistic one. "I'm sure that there will be other girls!"

"I have two other girls left," I stated flatly.

She burst out an unnecessary laugh. "What?! Seriously?! Only two??"

"Yes," I said, giving her a menacing glare.

"I'm sorry," She said, wiping an imaginary tear off the corner of her eye. "It's just…" She burst into laughter again.

Himeka laughed too, but she didn't have any idea why.

I grabbed the eggs out of the grocery bag and threw one at my sister. How very un-president of me.

"Hey!" Kirika yelled. She grabbed an egg and splattered it on the top of my head. She beamed. "Egg head!" She teased.

Himeka just laughed at all this, being her silly self.

I smiled at my family. I might never get a freaking girlfriend, but at least I'll have these two.

X O X O

I was dressed casually for this date, while Kazusa dressed exceptionally good. I shouldn't jinx this date, so I won't say how's it going so far.

"Hello, Mr. Karasuma." She greeted.

I put my hand behind my head. "Kazusa, you can call me Kirio, there's no need for such formality."

"Al-right, Kirio." She gave me a small smile and held out her hand. "To the movie, then?"

I took it and my cheeks reddened. Why was I blushing?? I'm a man for Pete's sake! "Uhm, Yes." Was all I could say. Stupid Kirio!

She giggled softly. She was so gentle; this was a girl I was looking for. Although, little did I know, someone was trailing me. Kujyou.

So we sat down in the movies and the lights began to dim. While the movie was going on, I swear I felt something that kept hitting the back of my head. Like popcorn kernels. I turned irritably around, and saw none other than Kujyou. I grimaced in displeasure.

Kujyou was sitting a few seats behind us, glaring at us, and throwing popcorn kernels at me. Seriously! Whatever did I do!

Well…except go out with the three people that was close to him. Eheh. But like I said, desperate times called for desperate measures.

There was another figure giving me that famous death glare. Uh-oh. It can't be.

My first date has joined sides with my enemy.

Of course, they already turned on me; so, it's not much of a surprise. I turned around ignoring them. But still, the popcorn kernels were bouncing off my head. I clenched my fists.

"Kazusa," I calmly whispered. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you," She glanced at my face, which was kind of turning red. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I got up from my seat and quickly walked to the lobby.

But Kujyou followed me. Didn't know where Karin was. I turned my back on him. The sudden silence was making my ears ring. "Hello, Kujyou."

"Karasuma. What are you doing, hanging out with Karin, Himeka, and Kazusa?"

"Just to hang out," I said casually, staring at the menu thinking of what to get. "Presidents like to have fun, too."

He just narrowed his eyes. Now I know where Karin gets her death glares. "You're up to something, Karasuma. I just know you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm going to take over the world and rule the Earth with my personal army of chickens."

"What?"

"Sarcasm, have you ever heard of it?" I spat out, releasing all my anger I had held in.

Stupid Kujyou just smirked like an idiot. Or the one who must know more than me. "Don't you want to go back to your date, Karasuma?"

Suddenly, Karin came into mind. Why did she stay behind? Wouldn't she love just to grip her hands around my bare throat? I rushed back into the theater. Karin was whispering to Kazusa.

This wasn't good.

As I approached my seat, Kazusa faced me with a death glare runs in the family, I tell you and just stormed out of the theater. What did Karin tell her??

Karin just looked at me with a smug smile. Kazusa left with Karin, leaving me alone. Oh yeah, then Kujyou came by and dumped a tub of popcorn on me. Am I the luckiest guy or what?

Seriously, why can't bad guys win for once?

X O X O End Third Date X O X O


	4. Fourth Date

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfr_-Gah! Where did you come from? Oo Oh, to read the last chapter of this fan fiction, right?

Oops, did I say that? Yeah, I'm sorry to say, but…this is the last chapter I know, I know, I can see you supplying those chocolate chip cookies to throw at me…

Don't hurt me!!

Haha by the way I think the song Girlfriend By Avril Lavigne fits this story so perfectly Don't you think so?? Mu ha ha, I just wanted to say that…now onto the fan fiction while I break glass attempting to sing…

No way no way, think you need a new one… 

But if you have any suggestions for more dates, I would gladly accept and add on! But here is the last date…Miyon. Please review, because then the poor bunnies in the third world will get CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! And they will be fed. So please…review

X O X O Fourth Date- Miyon X O X O

So let's see what I have done.

First off, I dated Karin, which was like hugging a ball of fire. D A N G E R O U S ! This didn't go well. Note for later- bring plenty of money next time when going to restaurant. Other Note-Or perhaps it's better to not take a girl out to a restaurant at all.

Secondly, then I date Himeka, which was like dating a rock. She is too childish for my standards, and too air headed. And what's with her obsession over bugs?

Third, I dated Kazusa, which was going so well, it went too well. Of course, Karin and Kujyou just had to do something that I probably would never know but is unforgivable.

Here goes, my fourth one

I have…say, grown an attachment to Miyon for a while, since I did accept her play that she sent in. Volume 5 of Kamichama Karin, remember??

But the only way I could see her and ask her was during lunchtime. It's surprising, no one has turned me down. Although, all the dates have gone wrong.

Like they wanted me to suffer,

That can't be true, can it?? Maybe they're all plotting against me. Again. Argh! This is horrible, how come I haven't though of this sooner? At least Miyon isn't in this foolish charade. Right?

During lunch, however, Karin and Kujyou still have a grudge against me. Kirika, however, convinced Karin not to because since Karin has discovered that Kirika is a girl they have been the best of friends. Ugh. But, I shouldn't meddle in this business.

But still even though, she stopped, Kujyou was still at it. He started throwing milk cartons at me! How dare he! Me, being the center of humiliation! These three other girls, with "Z" marks on their forehead Like a brand for stupidity, I say who I presume to be the Kazune-Z helped.

And when I say help, I say I have developed bruises on my head. Yes, they helped _him_. Not me. No one ever takes pity on the bad guy. Geez, who is the sadistic idiot who we call a writer that makes me suffer?!?!

As I approach the target of my next date, I get not only get milk cartons hitting my head, but juice boxes. I asked Miyon quickly.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me ?"

She took a weird glance at me, but she says yes, giggling at some random thing.

Oh yeah forgot. I had milk cartons and juice boxes hitting me.

Then I escaped from this Hate Mr. Glasses- I mean Kirio Karasuma Rally. Augh! What a pathetic nickname.

At least I have the date to look forward to.

X O X O

I decided to meet secretly so Kujyou and Karin don't stalk us. What can a bad guy in a manga do to get some peace?! Anyways, Miyon turns out to be really nice too.

"You still smell like milk and juice," Miyon joked. Okay. I can handle a joker.

I smirked back. But I didn't have a good comeback. I can never think of any good comebacks.

We were walking down the beach and it was sunset, the perfect romantic date. We were walking down the beach, and we learned a lot about each other.

"So you like vanilla ice cream too?" Miyon asked in earnest.

"Yup, it's my favorite flavor," I said. So I didn't really like ice cream at all. But she didn't have to know that.

"What about…you favorite thing to do?" Miyon inquired.

"Uhm…what about yours?"

"Well, I like to sing."

Please let her be a good singer so my eardrums can have a break today, I pleaded in my head.

"Oh! But you know what?" So Miyon wasn't going to sing. Relief.

"Yuuki is such a great instrument player." She said wistfully. She sighed, you know, the girly kind of sigh. "He is just so awesome."

I flinched. I've just noticed I've done a lot of flinching. Ohh well. I remember Yuuki. He was okay, I guess. He had released the power of a ring we had. Volume 6 or 7 I don't remember

"Look at the sun! Isn't it so pretty?" Why would she look at the sun? I glanced at it, then looked away quickly. Jeez, it's so bright.

"It's…a nice view." I lied. No, it's blinding my poor eyes and reflecting off my glasses. Who in their right mind would stare at the sun?? But it was just a little white lie. A little one.

"Yup. So Karin and Himeka tell me you are named Mr. Glasses Man? Or Mr. G-Man?" She giggled.

I bit my lip at the horrible taste it gave in my tongue. At the horrible nickname. "Yes, I think it's rather stupid."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it's a little amusing." Her eyes twinkled.

I think my eye twitched. Or maybe subconsciously. "Eh," I said.

"Did your eye twitch?" She asked with concern. "Ya know, I think there's a disease which causes eye twitching. Maybe you should check up with the doctor."

I took a deep breath. Okay, she means well. Everyone is like that. I should be happy she answered yes to going out.

X O X O

Wow. It was actually going well. Nothing major happened. I think I actually found the one. I think-

She turned around and faced me with a sad look upon her face. "Mr. Glasses Man, this was really nice, but I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend. My heart belongs to Yuuki. So, I'll see you later." She rushed away quickly.

I think I'll just stick with my sisters.

There was a rustle of bushes and Karin and Kazune revealed themselves. They were smirking at me.

I sunk my head in rejection. "This was all a plan, wasn't it?"

They nodded smugly. "From the start, " They said, as they walked away holding hands. Oh, so they fell in love.

And I fell out of love with 4 girls. But they turned out okay. So the good guys get to enjoy by eating ice cream at their favorite café.

The bad guys are the ones who take care of the garbage that they made.

Oh well.

X O X O The End X O X O

**Kiki** Hee hee! I really hope you liked this fan fiction! Please rate and re-

**Mr. G-Man** Augh! This was a stupid fan fiction!! GIVE BAD REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!! FLAME IT, BOMB IT, WHATEVER! As long as I get my justice…

**Karin** Oh my Gosh, Mr. G-Man! You don't have to be so mean! This was a hilarious fan fiction! Give GOOD reviews for this!

**Kazune** Yeah, I got to throw popcorn at Karasuma! This wasn't so bad.

**Kazune-Z** KAZUNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

**Kazune** AHHH!!

**Both Himekas** This was funny!!

**Kirika** It might not be amusing to my brother, but you gotta admit, brother, it did make the readers crack up.

**Kazusa** It was a pleasure serving in this fan fiction.

**Yuuki** that's not fair; I was only mentioned in this fan fiction!

**Miyon** But at least you have me, Yuuki!!

**Micchi** WHEE!!!

**Kiki** Woah Oo Sorry! I had to add Micchi cause I thought he needed at least one line in my fan fiction! Anyways Good-

**Whole Kamichama Karin Crew and Kiki** BYE!!!!!!!


End file.
